Diabolik Wofls
wofl parody of Diabolik Lovers this story doesn't make any sense whatsoever VOOER DISCRESHIN ADVISD!!! Story chapter 1: shoo da woofl once upon a time dere were 6 wofls dey wer ea ll brovrss nao lets tlk a but da oldst 1 hiz naem iz shoo saukmooki hw ia 19 yrs oldn he do no tlike his broffers OH NO!!! he finks dere all anoiin n alwis listins to his moosic n is lasy n lieks 2 sleep alottt howefr he has a really sad past :(((((( wen he was 6 yrs old, his moffr, beatriks, alwaiis maeks him do coorse BORING!! so he alwaiis playd with a dug naemd edgurr edgurr was a gud friend dey alwuis pleid gaems n shoo alwaiis tris 2 fend waiis not 2 do hiz chooooooooores HOWEVA, won dai edgurr's village was set on FIYAAAAA!!! shoo told hem nawt 2 og in2 da falmes btu edgurr dint lissen!! edgur ran in3 da fire and he screemed "I'M AN FIREEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111" n he died :(((( poor shuo went hemo n discobrd his mom laiiin on da grown with a SPOWK IN HURR CHEST!!! she was DEEEEEEEED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! shoo cwied da west a da nite n becaem lasier eber since so lasy he dint car aboot hiz grads (n thot dey were pointliss) n dey wer slippn n wus hled bek a yeer so his fover, karllhainz, sint him to da norff poel to teesh hem a lessin but shoo dint learn ennifing n is stell en skool efen dou he es currintlee 19 :(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( chapter 2: ragey da wofl nao let me introdoos u 2 ragey saukmooki, da seund sun n es alzo da sun off beatriks lets tawk about his paft he wuz jelly of all da atenchun shoo wuz gettin so he stuided alot wun dai, ragey wuz su med at shoo he throo a fit n it was really scarrrie dat even da aufor was scar of him!!!!!!! su ragey wet of n sut edgurrs villij on fiya wil syian "LITE IT AP OP UP LIET ET UP AP OP LIT IT UP AO OP!!" whil edgurrs villij burnd to da grown!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. n edgurr showtd "I'M ON FIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" o n edgurr deed :( n den ragey stebbd his moff wiff a SPORKK!!!! OH NUU!!!! n den beatriks dyed on da flor n bedd 2 deaf :((((((((((((((((((((((((( nao ragey conzidrs shoo 2 b a lost cauz n he alweis ekssels en skool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! he alzo kan maek pochins n poizenw su u beta wech owt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! chapter 3: aiatoe da woooooofl nao dese next 3 wofls r triplitts but dis one is da 3rd sun evim tho he was burm lest snywei his name is aiatoe saukmooki his moffer is codlia n se is SOOOOOOOOOO MENE!!!!!!! >:((((((((( aiatoe was a very reblelies pup he offfin ren awei frum his EWWWW CHORES!! n plaid w his brofrs lito n katoto lik won dei katotos bets floo awei n he creid :((((( but lito n aiatoe saw a gaem in et to c ho cuud bren bek da most bets so dey trid 2 go out n plei but howvr, CODLIA CAME N TOLD AIATOE 2 DO HIS CHOORSE BUT AIATOE SED "NO" N STEBBD HURR WIFF A SPOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!! se sertd 2 bled 2 deaff but be4 aiatoe cuud have a chans 2 finich hurr she r un aweii n trid 2 get lito 2 help hurr lata codlia punichd aiatoe by throin him in2 da oshin >:(((((((((((((( aiatoe biggd n pleeded his mummy 2 sav him but se dint!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAT MEENEE!!!!! wen aiatoe groo up he stubbd his mummy w a spock se ran awei 2 fend lito nso aiatoe es livin da bust laif n ken ate as mush takioyakri as hew ants! BUT RAGEY WUDNT GIVE HIM ANY TOKAYOKE!!!! DAR JURK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! bseds ragey n aiatoe hat eeshoffr so maib dats y :(((((( o n all da gurlz r en luv w/ aiatoe i almusy furgut abut dat chapter 4: katoto da woflllll katoto is da sekund ollfist triplettt n is da 4th sun un liek lito n aiatoe katoto had moore freedum evun tho he dint get enuff atenchen frum codlia codlia oftun refurrd 2 him az hurr lettil sunberd n alweiiz hud him sin 2 hurrr evun katoto luvd hurr codlia alweiz had ASDDFLGN;LITKNGM w/ mail wofls, n katoto dint no y 1 nit whil walkin w/ his teddi in da gardin he saw his mummy layin on ha grund she wuz DEED!!! but katoto dint no dat in fact he thot she wuz gunna git culd so he sut hurr on FIYAAA so se cud stei wurm but se ended ap toonin in2 acheskatoto alweiz luvd his munmmy so he scrappd all da aches n hid dem in his teddi :(((((( evurr sins den katoto haz bun curryin hurr ashes inhis teddi chapter 5: lito da wofl lito was da uldest triplett n iz da 5th sun karllhainz wuns lukd lito in da bassmant butt den lattr codlia wunt 2 c hem n tuld him dat se wuz S;LJGDF;IOGNSRIO wiff anudda wofl lito wuz mad su mad dat he punshd da wall n gilld jusen beebr wun dei, codlia run 2 lito 4 halp afturr bin stubbd w/ a spock butt lito dint halp hurr insted he throo hurr of a balcunii 2deii, lito es a purrvurrt n offtin tris 2 A;LSAKJDFOASIRNIOP udder wofls chapter 6: subawooo da wofl subawoo wuz da yunnst n da 6th sun of da saukmooki hausholde hiz mudda crissssta offtn kikd him out da towa bcuz se wuz med at him 4 no reeses!! subawoo offtun vintd his angurr on thengs n groo up 2 be strung!!! 1 dei he brok a statoo uf his fatha n wuz thron in2 da oshin as punichment!!!! >:((((( wen subawoo wuz olld enuff, crisssta gab hem a milly cyrisss n axd him 2 gill hurr butt he cudnt!!! he luvd hurr very much!!!!!!!!!! butt insted he luk hurr up in da towa 5evr n kept da mily cyrisss n 2 dis dei he oftun punshes wellz wun tiem, ragey wuz gunna giv him a lecchur butt subawoo dint wunt 2 heer et so he junpd aut da windo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! he is very, very strung!!! chapter 7: da storee begins!!!!!! now let's get 2 da storee won dei, a gurll namd yuii koemoori wuz druppd off at da saukmooki manshin bcuz se had 2 stay dere 4 a wile she nokd on da duur butt no wun ansrrd so se nokd agen nda duur opend!!!! but dere wuz no1 behend da duur!!! se wulkd en wunz se wulkd en, se saw aiatoe sleepin on da cowch se went up 2 him 2 c if he wuz ok "dunt tuch me!!!!" aiatoe sed afturr yuuii tuchd him, wakkin hem upp "aiatoe hoo iz dis?" ragey cam in2 da ruum "wut a preety gurll!!!" lito wuz also in dere "se smel nais" sed katoto "im tryin 2 slep her!!!" shoo grond "KEN U ALL SHET UP?!?!?!?!?!?!" scrrmd subawoo punshin da wall N DEN DA MANSHIN BLOO UP!!!!!!!!!!!! fankfully evry1 survivd karllhainz felt bed 4 dem so he ordurrd da mookamees 2 kipp dem in dere manshin but da mookamis n saukmookis dun liek eechudder!!!!! chapter 8: meet da mookamis rooke wuz burn in2 a rish familee but den his duddy wuz eeten bai a dargin n his mummy run aweii w anudda wofl su rookee groo up in a orfanej evury1 wuz meen 2 him excpt 4 his bruvrs ko wuz abundnd as a pup en a menhoel n neva noo anyfin abut his parints or were he cam frum becuz he libd in da sooers ko alweiz dreme ov obteinin da bloo skai he saw abuv ko wuz tken in2 a famly of arisiciotrits n dey wur alweis giving him chooooooooooooooors!!!! su he gilld dem n wuz plasd in a orfanej he trid to SKAS;RT;LHOINB butt wuz unbl 2 suun he met rookee hoo culd him a lozr n ko sed "no im not!!!" n rookee sed "oki" 2dei he livs w/ his bruvrs yooma yoosd 2 liv in a forst as a pup n met shoo he n shoo becam frends actooly yooma wuz edgurr!!! GASO!! won dei, wile edgurr wuz walkin beck 2 his villij he sau a fiyaa n ran in2 it wile skremin "IM ON FIYAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" n den won dei edgurr wok up in an orphanj n furgot hoo he wuz n decidd 2 call himself beer n every1 wint alon w it n den karllhainz saw him n sed "nu ur naem wil b yooma insted" n got him n his bruvrs ot ov da orfanj azuzu is da yunest n haz desukiv powas as a pup, he wuz wundrin arond in da striits he nrly deed until 2 ovr pups pikd him up thir naems wur justn n melias n cristata n dey alweiz got mad @ him 4 no reazun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 1 dei azuzu wuz aslip n dat wuz wen his desukiv pows becam astice he klld da otha pups in his slip!!!!! he crid da entir dei n wuz evntuly tken ta a ophdlkfhn9-he den met yooma n ko n rookee n dey becam frends!!! almust as if dey wur bruvrs!! n den karllhainz got dem out chapter 9: da saukmookis ariv yuuii n da saukmookis arivd at da mookamis manshin da mookamis wur not hapi az wel as da saukmookis but yuuii likd it bc se wuz surondd bai 10 hotttt woflss!!! but den subawooo gut jelus n pldifg, da wall N DEN DA MANSHIN BLOOOO UP!!!! den karllhainz gut rlly rlly RLLY med n dicidid dat dey well naut unda a woof n mad da saukmookis n mookamis liv on da strits but dey wil hav 2 fase dat sokanookis!!! chapter 10: mlzkudbgurb; da sokanookis im naut goin2 writ der bakstorilkbs so hurr r sum piktas of dem da saukmookis n mookamis met da sokanookis n dey fugt ova yuuii n it lestd 4 deis n den dey all foozed 2 becum.... WHOLF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! da end [[Category:Story]